<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Left Behind by Haospart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653992">Left Behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haospart/pseuds/Haospart'>Haospart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Building a Traitor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Mita gets fuckin Left on Zakuul which is Terrible for him, Planet Zakuul (Star Wars), Survival, The Blue Crew, all hostile environment and shit, baby boy gonna grow up, ex-imperial baby gets screwed over by lana and koth and has to survive Zakuul's holy shit-itude, he gets off of the planet eventually but it's a fuckin wild ride, whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haospart/pseuds/Haospart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zakuul happened, a most-unlikely crew formed, and the Outlander needed rescuing.</p><p>The Blue Crew's medic, Mita, one of the youngest residents of the <i>Lunar Grace</i>, was recruited to the small Outlander rescue team as a specialist in both infiltration and field medicine.  He's an expert in what he does, and the rescue of the Outlander is successful.</p><p>But Mita is left behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Building a Traitor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Continuity:  Love and Everything</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Left Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Featured Characters:<br/>Non-cipher Agent - Mit'agemi'nia<br/>Bounty Hunter - Tumc'ojeni'fact<br/>Sith Warrior - Miakar Solikstraeia<br/>Non-Hero-of-tython Jedi Knight - Iriz'etso<br/>Smuggler - Liroh</p><p> </p><p>Yeehaw, y'all.</p><p> <br/><a href="https://swtorcompanionsgoofin.tumblr.com/post/625807909903892480/heightstatic-age-chart-yall-tallest-is-babiest">Here's the whole Blue Crew BTW in case y'all wanna actually See them</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frankly, the rescue mission to run a prison break on Zakuul was the riskiest, highest stakes assignment of his career.  Mita had long since removed himself from the sphere of influence of the Empire, had handed in his metaphorical resignation letter from the Imperial services when he’d shot and killed six people in the Imperial Intelligence headquarters all those years ago.  It had been an escape, freedom from the shackles of being a covert ops agent for the Empire.  Freedom to be a person again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That said, when he joined Jeni’s crew--</span>
  <em>
    <span>Liroh’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> crew on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lunar Grace</span>
  </em>
  <span>--he’d continued to put the skills he’d perfected in Imperial employ to good use.  He was brutally effective, efficient with a knife and various smaller tools, and surprisingly sturdy for his stature.  He was a survivor, first and foremost.  His aptitude and training for on-the-fly medical treatment made him not only valuable as an ally, but capable of outlasting damn near anything that chose him as its target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the rise of Zakuul, Imperial manhunts for him fell, and the helmet he’d worn for years as his key to safety lost its place as a necessity.  At least, it stopped being a safeguard against the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Empire</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  It found its place during raids against Zakuul, with the rest of the crew, hopping worlds and stealing Zakuulan supplies for the worlds they’d plundered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The local Kaasi officials and governments had been only too happy for the returned essentials, brought to them by the bizarre crew.  A wanted murderer and experiment, a bounty hunter, a smuggler with more bounties on his head than could be counted, and an ex-Jedi crime lord, all backed by the word of a young-but-powerful Sith Lord, the Wrath.  That the murderous experiment, Mita, had been amongst them and </span>
  <em>
    <span>open</span>
  </em>
  <span> about his identity had taken a backseat to the relief that they brought with them.  So long as the Crew continued to serve in conflicts against Zakuul, he would be welcomed with open arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t, in all that time, escaped the watchful gaze of one Lana Beniko.  She was odd, for a Sith, but a Sith nonetheless.  At some point she found out that Mita had killed Revan the first time at the Forge, (although it hadn’t stuck, clearly) and she had launched herself into the difficult task of learning of the former Operator.  He trashed files mentioning him where he could, covered his tracks whenever possible, but he couldn’t destroy everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had led to this.  Lana had approached him, personally, to invite him onto the rescue party.  He was a difficult person to get a hold of, considering the erratic movements and constantly shifting signal the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lunar Grace</span>
  </em>
  <span> lived in.  She’d argued for his help, lobbied him for his assistance, and won him over with her sound reasoning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d brought up, of course, the penultimate question.  Who better to bring along on a high stakes, deadly rescue mission?  Who better than the former spy, trained as a combat medic and still acting as such to that day?  There was no one better, and he knew it.  Too used to having responsibility foisted upon him, too used to agreeing to help whoever he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>however</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could, he’d accepted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had made it to the heart of the Zakuulan empire, to the epicenter of misery for the galaxy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d made it there, and he’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>left behind</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Outlander</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as Zakuul called the mystery person, the one who had the authority and gumption to lead the Galaxy against Zakuul, who had the skill to </span>
  <em>
    <span>win</span>
  </em>
  <span>, had been saved.  Mita himself had taken that Outlander by the back of their collar, a hand on their neck and another on their back, and shoved them into the small ship that Koth had brought around for a last-moment rescue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vaylin had been not only at their heels, but cornering the unlucky group against open air.  No way out but several hundred meters down, off the edge of the skywalk,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Outlander, Lana, and Koth had escaped, but Mita hadn’t really made it in time.  Hurling the Outlander onto the ship had cost him precious time, and without a word Koth had turned the ship around and taken off, Outlander secure within the hull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mita turned back, glowing red eyes wide under the old, modified Mandalorian helmet, mind racing for a solution.  Vaylin wouldn’t give him the chance to live.  If she decided he’d live then he’d be taken off to be interrogated, if he survived the latent power she had in the Force coursing through his cybernetics.  She looked at him, cold and furious, and he looked back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No way out but down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spread his arms to the side, an open, soft expression of surrender.  His poncho and hood blew lightly in the wind.  A step back, then another, away from Vaylin, until he felt the edge of the skywalk under his heels.  He couldn’t see the surface of the planet from so up high, but under the circumstances, well, not much choice now was there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mita drew in a breath, lifted his head to the sky, and smiled gently to himself.  He took another step back into open air, and fell.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Landing on Odessen had been a relief for the rescue party, Outlander secured.  Their soon-to-be leader had been bundled off to receive medical attention for the lightsaber to the gut, and the rest of the party took a moment to finally breathe.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lana had done the best she could with what she had.  The leftover supplies that the not-so-resident medic had left behind had been abandoned with the original ship, and Zakuul didn’t seem to believe that medical supplies were all that critical.  Even barring that, the age of the Gravestone near-guaranteed that any potential remnant medical supplies had long-since expired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koth had run off somewhere, first following the Outlander’s small convoy then breaking off to head off in an entirely different direction.  Lucky him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Metal on stone, harsh and abrupt, echoed through the air in a rhythmic, strong beat.  It heralded the arrival of the Aptly named Blue Crew’s leader, a heavily armored Chiss bounty hunter, helmet off but with her deep blue hair pulled back into a semi-practical bun and the ever-striking orange eye and cheek makeup that served to harden her already sharp features.  She stalked up, flanked by their two resident Force users: the enormously tall Togruta Sith, Miakar, and the somewhat more diminutive Twi’lek Ex-Jedi and current Crime Lord, Iriz’etso.  Their captain and pilot, the Miraluka, Liroh, the only one without some shade of blue in his complexion, followed behind at a jog to match the brutal pace that the hunter had set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeni, maybe we can-” he protested, weakly, a vain attempt to slow down her sturdy march towards Lana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She brushed him off and planted herself in front of the Sith, expression tight and twisted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where is he?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she growled, every muscle in her body tensed like an over-coiled spring</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit.  This wasn’t in the plan.  Lana turned impassively towards the tall, angry woman, “I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched the chiss, Jeni, grit her teeth and hiss a hot breath through them, composing herself enough to grind out the next few words, “Where is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mita</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  Mit’agemi’nia Rikitak, the medic you brought along with you to rescue the Outlander.  Where is he?” she curled forwards, bent to loom over Lana, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where is my cousin?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>